Pomysłowe zastosowanie zaklęcia Imperius
by fleur.m
Summary: Aaa... Limit na tytuł. Prawidłowy to: Najbardziej pomysłowe zastosowanie zaklęcia Imperius, z jakim spotkał się Severus. Dedykowane Christinie ro, za napisanie miniaturki, która mnie natchnęła.


Najbardziej pomysłowe zastosowanie zaklęcia Imperius, jakie Severus miał okazję… widzieć.

Hermiona podjęła decyzję. Przecież zawsze o tym marzyła, a był to przedostatni dzień roku szkolnego. Teraz albo nigdy.

Zaklęcie ćwiczyła od pięciu miesięcy. Początkowo na muchach i pająkach, potem na myszach i kotce Filcha. Udało jej się z Kłem, a jakiś miesiąc temu po raz pierwszy wypróbowała zaklęcie na Ronie. Z wynikiem pozytywnym, oczywiście. Nie miała wyrzutów sumienia. Chciała spełnić swoje marzenie, a wiedziała, że nie uda jej się zrobić tego inaczej. Teraz jednak, stojąc w niszy, na korytarzu w lochach ogarnął ją strach. Jakby nie patrzeć, miała zamiar użyć zaklęcia Niewybaczalnego. Na nauczycielu. Jeśli ją ktoś przyłapie, skończy w Azkabanie.

Wzięła głęboki oddech i wyprostowała się. Ciszę mącił odgłos szybkich kroków. Wiedziała, kto idzie, rozpoznała by te kroki nawet na końcu świata. Wyszła z niszy, aby zagrodzić drogę Severusowi Snape'owi, który spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. Nie mógł się jej spodziewać właśnie tutaj, tuż przy jego prywatnym laboratorium i swoich komnatach.

- Zgubiła pani drogę do mojej klasy, panno Granger? – spytał głosem, który wywoływał u niej ciarki.

- Tak się składa, że mam tutaj coś do załatwienia…

- Czyżby?

Uniósł z powątpiewaniem brew. Uwielbiała to spojrzenie. I dzięki niemu upewniła się w przekonaniu, że warto zaryzykować.

- Przepraszam, profesorze. Imperio!

Snape drgnął, po czym naprężył się, niczym struna. Jego oczy zaszły delikatną mgiełką. Identyczną, jak w przypadku Rona. Udało się.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do siebie, patrząc na mężczyznę, który teraz zrobi wszystko, czego będzie chciała.

- Zaprowadź mnie do swojego laboratorium – rozkazała.

Przez chwilę nic się nie działo. Zaczęła się nawet obawiać, że popełniła jakiś błąd i zaklęcie nie zadziałało. Nagle Severus drgnął znowu, po czym odwrócił się i bez słowa podążył w głąb korytarza. Gryfonka poszła za nim. Była niesamowicie podekscytowana i zaczęła odczuwać wilgoć na swojej bieliźnie.

Snape machnął ręką tuż przy ścianie i ich oczom ukazały się drzwi. Weszli do środka. Jęknęła cicho, gdy zobaczyła pomieszczenie. Właśnie tak zawsze je sobie wyobrażała. Czas na grę wstępną.

Podeszła powoli do nauczyciela i stanęła tuż przed nim. Nieśmiało, bojąc się, że ją odtrąci, co w sumie było głupie, bo w końcu był pod wpływem Imperiusa, zaczęła rozpinać jego płaszcz. Ten po chwili opadł na ziemię, a jego śladem popędziły surdut i koszula. Westchnęła, gładząc blady tors Mistrza Eliksirów. Choć fantazjowała o nim często, nie spodziewała się, że będzie tak idealny. Palcami dotykała delikatnie każdej blizny, odczytując z nich jego historię. Z ociąganiem podniosła wzrok, aby zobaczyć, że Snape wpatruje się w nią intensywnie.

- Kocham cię, Severusie – wyszeptała. – Dziś będziesz mój.

To powiedziawszy wspięła się na palce i złożyła na ustach mężczyzny pierwszy pocałunek.

Nie mogła wiedzieć, że Severus to usłyszał. Nie mogła wiedzieć, że jest w szoku. Nie mogła, bo była pewna, że udało jej się rzucić zaklęcie. Co generalnie było prawdą. Nie wzięła jednak pod uwagę, że on jest silnym czarodziejem. Że potrafi oprzeć się Imperiusowi.

Postanowił jednak się nie ujawniać. Nie wiedział, co kierowało dziewczyną, ale podobała mu się ta gra. Był ciekaw, co planowała.

Hermiona natomiast spojrzała na niego smutno.

- Odwzajemnij mój pocałunek.

Och, nie trzeba było mu dwa razy powtarzać! Wpił się w jej usta, a jej aż zakręciło się w głowie. Zarzuciła mu ręce na ramiona, jedną płoń wplotła w jego włosy i przycisnęła go mocniej do siebie. Jego śliski język wsunął się gwałtownie do jej ust, co spowodowało, że po jej ciele przeszła fala podniecenia.

- Obejmij mnie – mruknęła mu w usta. Potrzebowała jego podparcia, bo nogi zaczęły się pod nią uginać.

Gdy poczuła jego ręce na swojej talii jęknęła cicho. Severus, jakby zachęcony, wsunął dłonie pod jej koszulę, aby dotknąć piersi. Wzdychała cicho, gdy je masował i ściskał delikatnie. A potem przeniósł dłoń pod spódnice.

I delikatność poszła w zapomnienie. Jęknęła głośno, on warknął, popychając ją w stronę ściany, gdzie pojawiły się drzwi. Wpadli do małego pomieszczenia, które okazało się składzikiem. Napierał na nią całym ciałem, sprawiając, że półki wbijały jej się w plecy. Jednocześnie masował jej kobiecość, co obudziło w niej drapieżnika. Warczała, drapała jego plecy, szarpała włosy, gryzła usta i szyję.

Severus nie mógł uwierzyć we własne szczęście. Oto młoda, piękna kobieta wyraźnie go pragnie, a on był sam od tak dawna… Jak mógłby nie wykorzystać takiej okazji? Pocałował ją jeszcze mocniej, po czym, rozrywając rajstopy i odsuwając na bok całkiem mokre majtki, wsunął w nią dwa palce. Jęknęła głośno i ugryzła jego wargi, aż poczuł smak krwi. Widać to jeszcze bardziej ją podnieciło, po sama zaczęła sugestywnie nabijać się na jego palce.

Jedną ręką zaczął ściągać jej ubrania. W pośpiechu. Chciał jak najszybciej znaleźć się w jej wnętrzu. W końcu nie wytrzymał. Odsunął się od niej. Stała ze zmrużonymi oczami i zapuchniętymi ustami, tuż przed nim, półnaga, bo pozbawił ją szaty, koszuli i stanika. Jedną ręką zaczęła pocierać swoją kobiecość, drugą natomiast ściskała pierś. Niesamowity widok sprawiał, że mógłby dojść tu, teraz, już. Powoli zaczął rozpinać spodnie, obserwując, jak Hermiona wsuwa w siebie swój palec. Warknął niebezpiecznie, zsunął spodnie oraz bieliznę, po czym zaczął szybko pieścić swoją męskość. Gdy jej oddech stał się jeszcze szybszy, a z jej ust bezustannie zaczęły wypływać jęki, złapał ją mocno za ramię i odwrócił. Krzyknęła zaskoczona, łapiąc się półki, aby nie upaść. Kilka buteleczek spadło na ziemię, roztrzaskując się na drobne kawałeczki, tuż przy jej szatach. Złapał ją za biodra i bez ostrzeżenia wszedł w nią mocno i gwałtownie. Zaczął poruszać się szybciej i szybciej, ściskając jej piersi, a ona jęczała, krzyczała i warczała na zmianę, wychodząc naprzeciw jego pchnięciom, przez co odczuwali jeszcze większą rozkosz.

Nie mogła uwierzyć, że to dzieje się naprawdę. Zimne dłonie Severusa trzymały mocno jej biodra, wbijając w nie czubki palców. Było dokładnie tak, jak zawsze marzyła, dodatkowo wydawało jej się, że on sam tego chce. Widziała pożądanie w jego oczach, gdy na nią patrzył, a w sobie czuła niepodważalny dowód na to, że to, co się dzieje, naprawdę mu się podoba. Dodatkowo czuła jego inicjatywę i zaczęła się nawet zastanawiać, czy jakimś cudem nie oparł się Imperiusowi. Nie dał jej jednak zbyt długo o tym myśleć. Zaczął jęczeć cicho i uznała, że absolutnie jest to najwspanialszy dźwięk, jaki w życiu słyszała. Całkowicie się w tym zatraciła, aż w końcu poczuła pierwsze skurcze. Severus również musiał je wyczuć, bo przyspieszył wyraźnie. Po chwili Hermiona zaczęła się wić z rozkoszy zalewającej jej ciało, a Snape doszedł, słuchając jej słodkich krzyków.

Odsunęli się, nie patrząc na siebie. Dziewczyna szybko podniosła swoje rzeczy z podłogi i zaczęła zakładać koszulę. Jednak kiedy Severus się odezwał, zamarła.

- Ciekawy pomysł, panno Granger…

Jej ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz, na dźwięk jego głosu. Odwróciła się powoli, patrząc mu nieśmiało w oczy. O dziwo, był już całkiem ubrany, a na jego twarzy widniał – uśmiech. Najwspanialszy, najprawdziwszy uśmiech.

- Za pięć minut zaczyna się lekcja.

Odwrócił się i podszedł do drzwi.

- Byłbym zapomniał… Napadła pani na nauczyciela, a takie zachowanie zasługuje na karę. O dziewiętnastej w moim gabinecie – powiedział uwodzicielskim głosem.

Odszedł, zostawiając Hermionę z burzą myśli w głowie.

Uprasza się o komentarze! Z góry dziękuję!


End file.
